Naruto's Story :Adventure and Time Travel
by ElvenBoy23
Summary: hm,..rada bingung mau buat apa, namun mari kita simak saja! .Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANON, OC, OOC,SKS (SISTEM KEBUT SEHARI), UZUMAKINCEST, AND ETC.


Naruto's Story :Adventure and Time Travel.

Genre : Adventure and Romance

Pairing : [Naruto U x Naruko U x Kaguya O].

Disclaimed : Naruto© Mashasi Kishimoto 1999

Summary :hm..rada bingung mau buat apa, namun mari kita simak saja!^^.

Warning: ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO (bertebaran), SEMI-CANON, OC, OOC,SKS (SISTEM KEBUT SEHARI), UZUMAKINCEST, AND ETC.

Chapter 1.

[_**Keuatan yang terbuka, terdampar kemasa lalu**_]

Naruto Uzumaki seorang anak berusia 6 tahun, dengan _Blonde Hair Spiky_ dan mata _azure blue shappir _, dan tiga Kumis tanda lahir di setiap pipinya, tapi dia selalu dijauhi dan tidak mempunyai teman,tetapi ia seorang anak berani yang tidak akan pernah menyerah, dan ia bermimpi untuk menjadi hokage terkuat yang melampaui hokage terdahulu.  
Naruto, dia sekarang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan pola pusaran air , dan celana merah, ia mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran penduduk desa yang berniat membununya, malah terjebak di gang buntu, ia bersandar ke belakang sampai dirinya tidak bisa bergerak lagi, ia lalu berpikir "Mengapa? mengapa mereka membenci aku dan Naruko-nee? Apa yang kami lakukan hingga membuat Seluruh desa membenci kami?" Naruto merintih saat massa mulai berjalan menuju si pirang dengan pisau dan berbagai senjata untuk membunuhnya. "Mengapa? Mengapa Anda melakukan hal ini? tolong Tinggalkan kami sendiri." ia memohon dengan nada ketakutan.

" kau membunuh seluruh keluarga kami malam itu Anda bocah iblis!" teriak salah satu penduduk desa.

"Yeah, Yondaime seharusnya membunuhmu! Teriak penduduk desa lain.

"Tapi kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kalau kamu membenci kami tinggalkan kami berdua!" Naruto dengan suara keras mencoba untuk memohon tetapi hanya membuat mereka marah.

"tidak akan mari kita bunuh dia!" salah satu penduduk memerintahkan dan mereka semua berlari ke arah naruto untuk menyiksanya, dan mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Naruto takut untuk dipukuli dan metutup matanya, tapi dia sudah cukup dan membuka matanya tapi matanya berbeda, matanya berwarna merah dengan pupil vertikal berwarna hitam.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA"dirinya berteriak seperti orang gila,

Segala hal yang mengandung besi disekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah kunai setelah aura merah seperti lahar melalui benda tersebut, kunai tersebut melayang mengintari Naruto layaknya kolonial lebah yang melindungi ratunya. Seluruh masyarakat yang ingin menyerangnya terbelalak tak percaya, sorot ketakutan sangat jelas tampak dari mata dan raut wajah mereka, kaki bergetar, keringat dingin mengalir dengan jelas dari kening mereka. Mata merah derah dengan pupil vertikal tersebut seperti mengeluarkan ribuan jeritan manusia yang meraung kesakitan, ditambah dengan aura merah yang mengintarinya, oh~~jangan lupakan kunai yang seperti lebah yang melindungi ratunya. Ckckckc—tamatlah mereka!.

'Kyuubi bangkit' batin mereka ketakutan. Mereka melihat kunai tersebut melesat bagaikan roket kearah mereka, tak terlihat tapi terasa setelah kunai-kunai tersebut menancap tepat dikepala mereka. Selamat warga konoha tak tahu diri!—semoga kegelapan akan selalu menjadi pendamping hidupmu dalam susah maupun senang. ^-^".

_**~~~~~ELVEN~~~~~**_

Seorang lelaki berambut perak, memakai topeng seperti anjing disetai dengan _ID 'Inu' _hanya menatap ngeri kejadian didepannya, bagaimana tidak? Darah berceceran disana-sini, belasan mayat tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kunai menancap dikepala mereka, namun yang membuat kepalanya bertanya-tanya adalah 'Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?'. Oke—dia memang pintar bahkan dijuluki '_Sharingan no Kakashi_'—tapi yang membuatnya beratanya-tanya adalah. Siapa? Dimana? Kapan? Apa? dan Mengapa?. Bukannya para warga mengejar 'monster kyuubi', tapi sekarang diamana anak itu? –jangan-jangan...

"damt!—aku kecolongan" katanya tersentak, lalu tanpa permisi Kakashi langsung menghilang setelah suara:

POOF

Diikuti dengan muncul asap, tujuannya sekarang adalah Kantor Hokage_._

.

.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"oh.."sebuah respon singkat yang mengambarkan ketidakpedulian terdengar mulus dari mulut seorang kakek tua renta—ups gomen ne Sandaime-_jiji, _walaupun si authour tak-tahu-malu satu ini menjelekkan seorang _Sandaime Hokage_ tih Sandaime juga tak akan marah kan?

"APAAAA" –ups sepertinya Elven harus menarik kembali ucapan Elven tadi, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang _Sandaime Hokage_ marah besar cui~~.

"bisa kau ulangi perkataan mu Kakashi?" untung saja _Sandaime Hokage _tidak bertanya kepada Elven, kalau iya mungkin—

"tadi aku melihat para warga Konoha mengejar Naruto, namun setelah aku sampai di tempat kejadian perkara, aku hanya melihat tumpukan mayat dan Naruto tidak di temukan disana. Aku berfikir kalau Naruto diselamatkan seseorang lalu Naruto dibawa oleh orang tersebut" jelas Kakashi.

"ap—"

BRUK

Pintu ditendang dengan kasarnya, dan sang pelaku adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang, kulit seputih porselen, mata biru seindah lautan, namun sayang mata tersebut berkaca-kaca.

_Flashback_

"_Onee-chan sebaiknya kau bersembunyi!—aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka" ucap Naruto kepada seorang anak perempuan yang dipanggil 'Onee-chan'._

"_tapi Naru—" "tangkap mereka!" perintah seorang bapak-bapak yang membawa senjata tajam._

"_sembunyi Naruko-Nee!—aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka" peritah Naruto kepada sang kakak._

"_kalau mereka ingin menganiaya kita, kita harus berdua!—jangan sendiri karna kau adalah adikku, seharusnya aku yang melindungimu bukan kamu yang melindungiku!—karna aku adalah kakakmu" namun Naruto tak mendengar perkataan sang kakak karna dia asik berlari menjauhi kerumunan massa. Melerik kebelakang Naruto melihat sang kakak sudah kelelahan berlari, dan entah mendapat kekuatan darimana Naruto memegang tangan Naruko lalu Naruto dilempar keatap salah satu rumah warga. Ckckckc—adik kurang ajar kau Nar..._

"_maafkan aku Onee-chan, tapi kau harus selamat" gumam Naruto disela waktu berlarinya._

_**~~~~~ELVEN~~~~~**_

_Naruko yang sedang dalam keadaan 'down' pergi kekantor Hokage untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Naruto kepada Sandaime-jiji, bagaimanapun Naruto dan Naruko dibenci oleh kebanyakan warga Konoha, dan hanya jika didekat Hokage-lah mereka berdua aman. Naruko dengan mata berair akan segera menangis kencang setelah membuka pintu._

_5cm_

_4cm_

_3cm_

_2cm_

_1cm_

_0,0000001cm_

"_Sandaime-sama aku melihat Naruto dikejar oleh warga Konoha, namun setelah sampai ditempat kejadian perkara yang kuliahat hanya tumpukan mayat dan Naruto __**MENGHILANG**__!" Naruko mendengar suara seseorang yang membicarakan adik kembarnya dan itu membuatnya menghentikan laju tangannya untuk membuka pintu ruang Hokage._

_Hening_

_Hening_

_Hening_

"_oh.." Naruko mendengar suara Sandaime-jiji._

"_APAAAA"teriakan sang Hokage membuatnya (Naruko) tersentak kaget._

"_bisa kau ulangi perkataan mu Kakashi?" _

"_tadi aku melihat para warga Konoha mengejar Naruto, namun setelah aku sampai di tempat kejadian perkara, aku hanya melihat tumpukan mayat dan Naruto tidak di temukan disana. Aku berfikir kalau Naruto diselamatkan seseorang lalu Naruto dibawa oleh orang tersebut" jelas Kakashi. Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, sungguh!—berpisah dengan satu-satunya anggota keluarga kandungnya merupakan siksaan terberat baginya, lebih berat daripada dikejar setiap hari oleh warga Konoha._

"_ap—"_

_BRUK_

_Flashback and._

"ITU SEMUA BOHONGKAN? KATAKAN KALAU ITU BOHONG!—TIDAK MUNGKIN NARUTO-KUN PERGI MENINGGALKAN RUKO KAN?" tanya Naruko dengan nada keras (baca: berteriak).

Kedua orang dewa—err maksudku, satu dewasa dan satu remaja fase kedua hanya diam, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"[hiks]...tidak. Tidak mungkin Naru-kun meninggalkan Ruko. Tidak mungkin dia pergi. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi" berkali-kali Naruko mengucapkan kata yang terdengar seperti sebuah mantra. Mantra agar membuat Naruto-nya kembali. Mantra yang berisikan nada pengharapan agar kembarannya kembali. Mantra yang berisikan nada...ketakutan. Takut jika tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, takut jika tidak ada lagi yang melindunginya, dan takut akan kenyataan jikalau Naruto...meninggalkannya.

_**~~~~~ELVEN~~~~~**_

Didalam kamar yang tergolong besar, lukisan yang bersenikan tinggi menghiasi hampir setiap dinding kamar tersebut, namun disebuah tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu tergeletak seorang anak yang usianya sekitar 6 tahun, berambut pirang, memiliki _wishker _yang menghiasi pipi-pipinya. Matanya tertutup, raut wajah yang menggambarkan akan kedamaian. Sosok polos yang masih melihat dunia dengan polosnya. Sosok akan...Uzumaki Naruto.

SREEGG

Pintu geser itu dibuka, lalu masuklah seorang anak perempuan berambut merah, bermata lavender, dua pasang bulatan berwarna _pink _diatas alisnya, serta sebuah garis lurus ditengah dahinya.

Dengan cekatan sang gadis yang usianya hampir sama dengan Narutoitu membersihkan badan Naruto, luka-luka ditubuh akibat perlakuan warga Konoha selama ini telah mengering dari tubuh mungilnya.

"sudah seminggu anak ini tidak sadarkan diri" gumam sang gadis pelan.

[**With Naruko**]

"[hiks..]—Naruto-kun [hiks..]—apa ben [hiks...]—ar kau akan meninggalkanku [hiks..]" tanyanya sambil terisak, air mata mengalir deras dari _blue shappir_nya, kamar berantakan, lalu rambut nya sudah menyaingi seorang suster kolorijo.

Seminggu ini hanya itulah kerjaannya...menangisi Naruto. Seminggu ini pula seluruh anggota ANBU baik yang langsung dipimpin oleh Hokage maupun NE sudah berusaha mencari Naruto namun Naruto seperti ditelan bumi, tidak ditemukan jejaknya.

Anggota klan [**Inuzuka**]mengandalkan penciumannya selama ini untuk mencium jejak Naruto, [**Hyuuga**] dengan Byakugan untuk melihat kemana arah cakra Naruto, dan klan [**Nara**] dengan kecerdasannya untuk memecahkan meisteri 'ini'. Namun apa daya semua nya hanya terpaku pada satu tempat yaitu: _jalan buntu tempat mayat berserakan_ lalu...**jalan buntu **karna misteri** '**ini**' tidak terpecahkan.**

TBC.

**A/N : Hm... kekuatan Naruto adalah Kurama-**_**Mode**_**, serta Kekuatan milik Sasha dari 'Seikon No Qwaser'. Oh abaikan cara mendapat kekuatan dari [Soma]nya, alias 'MENYUSU'. **_**You know**_** itu sangat vulgar kekita harus melihat seorang remaja , saya ulangi!—REMAJA menyusu ke remaja (perempuan) lainnya, apalagi melihat adegan **_**Yuri **_**nya, HOT cui!. Hm...yah~~~ Naruto nya Godlike, namun saya mempunyai rencana dari itu semua, kalian tahukan kekuatan milik Kaguya tidak bisa dianggap remeh, namun lawan Naruto bukan Kaguya meliankan –peeeppp- hehehehe.**

**Tolong di Riview ya, sobat, ah~~ aku hampir lupa, 'Dansetsu no Fukatsu' dalam masa pengerjaan, sesuai janji akan saya buat 3000 word lebih. Update fic ini tak menentu, memakai alur **_**Flashback **_**untuk melihat bagaimana kisah cinta Naruto dengan Kaguya, jadi jangan kecewa ya!^^.**

**Hm...silahkan tinggalkan Riview, baik berupa cacian, makian, pujian, kritikan, sanggahan, dll. Jika kalian memberikan makian, maka pakailah kata-kata kasar #emang itukan?.**

**oke~~**

**ElvenBoy23**

**Out~~~**


End file.
